Never Grow Up
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Baby Jack sees snow for the first time...Christmas One Shot


It was late at night in Shipwreck Cove as Teague walked outside, and was shocked to find everything white. It had been snowing since earlier that day, though he didn't even have time to notice. He spent the whole day taking care of his six month old son. It was more work then he ever expected raising a child would be. It had taken half an hour just to get the child to fall to sleep.

Sighing, Teague peeled the diapers off of the clothes line that where left out to dry after his wife washed them. They were covered in so much ice that it was nearly impossible to take off the line. He smirked, thinking to himself of how ridiculous this was. Here he was-the Infamous Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code and the Current Pirate Lord of Madagascar-taking ice covered diapers off a clothes line.

He would've already have been in bed if his wife hadn't made him swear by the Code to bring in the clothes before he went to sleep. Currently, Teague's son was actually sleeping on a pile of blankets in the Study. Teague knew that, if he put his son in bed, he wouldn't be able to resist going to bed himself.

Just then, Teague heard giggling...

"Damn it." Teague mumbled, looking down. Six month old Jack was sitting there in his thick, wool, night shirt, smiling. The baby patted the snow with both of his hands, laughing.

After a moment, Teague started smirking. He kneeled down next to Jack. "You like that, Jackie?" He asked, picking up a hand full of the powdery snow. He slowly sprinkled it over the baby, who started laughing again.

"Lad, if your mother saw this, she'd-" Teague started saying, before he started imagining what his wife could do. Even though she was usually very calm and collected, Teague has seen his wife lose her temper at some poor man who was trying to break in...

No body ever saw that man again...

Teague picked up his son, and carried him in under his bright red jacket. Once inside, Teague finally carried his son to his bedroom. The room was small, and held a small bed that was low to the floor and was surrounded by blankets. Teague was a very protective father, and was afraid of Jack rolling off the bed and landing on the stone floor. He tucked Jack into the bed, and placed pillows on either side of him. Jack immediately started reaching up to Teague, who was yawning. "No Jackie. Sleep."

Jack was still reaching for Teague, but his bottom lip started trembling.

"Alright! Alright!" Teague said, picking Jack back up. Jack smiled, before patting the little bit of snow on the brim of Teague's hat. "You liked the snow?"

As if in response, Jack started laughing.

Smiling, Teague held Jack close. "That was your first time seeing snow. Good thing you like it." He whispered, slowly rubbing circles on his baby's back. "When you're older, I'm going to take you around the World. I'm going to show you everything from the sands of Egypt to the snows of Russia and everything else."

When Teague looked back down at Jack, and found him sleeping. Smiling, Teague placed his son back in bed. He tucked him in, before looking around. Finding no body else around, the pirate leaned down and lightly kissed the baby's forehead. "Jackie, promise me you'll try to never grow up."

* * *

**I bought Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now' cd the day it came out. I work at Target and got the deluxe version. It's awesome. It has an extra disc with three extra songs, two acoustic versions of two of the songs on the main disc, and a remix of the first song on the main disc. All of the songs are really good and very easy for me to relate to (especially "Back to December", "The Story of Us", and "Never Grow up")**

**...anyways...not the point...**

**I was trying to think of a Christmas fanfic because I like writing Christmas fanfics. The first story was "I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Clause Pirates Style" (long title, I know. I have no idea why I gave it such a long title...). The second story was part of the "Fun Times in the Caribbean" as "Santa Clause is Coming to Town". Both had Teague threatening little Jack that he'd kill Santa. This year, I decided to go with something different, but I couldn't think of what...**

**Then the song "Never Grow Up" came up on my computer. I ended up writing this story while listening to that song...**

**I know it's early, but something tells me that I am not going to be in the most merry of moods when Christmas comes, considering what happened like four days before Christmas last year...I mean, it's already messing with my mood now...**

**So, Merry Christmas!**


End file.
